


Statistically improbable death trap

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: /r/fanfiction, BAU Team - Freeform, Comfort, Comforting Rossi, Elevator, Friendship, Gen, Nervous Spencer Reid, Statistically improbable death trap, Trapped In Elevator, lift - Freeform, rambling Reid, statistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: Rossi comforts Spencer Reid, as they both rise up on a statistically improbable death trap (which really is just a simple lift).





	Statistically improbable death trap

Even if something going wrong was technically a statistical improbability and he was way more likely to get shot in the field -- he did profile serial killers after all -- he was still noticeably nervous entering the elevator up to the upper floors.

He would have taken the stairs, but the stairs had had a warning placed in front of them, “careful, wet floor.” and Reid just knew, by his researches that he was more likely to die from slipping on a wet tile or stair, than from entering an elevator. 

After all, Reid knew that up to 127 people by million died from falling in the United States, per year, as opposed to about 28 deaths by elevator annually -- and though the statistics mostly accounted for elderly people, and he would probably be ok if he didn’t slip -- Still Reid choose the lesser of two evils.

So Reid took a deep breath, preparing himself for the elevation. The doors were already closing when someone came running, and pressed themselves against the doors of the elevator, managing to get in. Reid ready recognised the new arrival as Rossi, one of his team members, on the BAU (Behavioral Analysis Unit).

As he garnered nothing but respect for the man. - One of the best in the field. - Reid courteously let himself to one side, and ignored the panting breaths from the man.

Rossi typically didn’t do most field work. Some would claim it was his age, that prevented him from doing so, which was partially right, he was, after all the oldest member of the team, and had once retired previously, but that was only a part of the truth. Rossi, as one of the senior members of the BAU (and someone who had worked there for nearly 30 straight years, and then returned), was now more valuable out of the field. As someone who the younger members could consult about their theories, and doubts. 

To Spencer Reid, getting one of his theories approved by Rossi -- or receiving one of his compliments -- always brought on a burst of joy onto himself. There weren’t that many things that did that, so he appreciated those moments. Truthfully he worked better, and harder when he had Rossi to satisfy, not to mention his boss, Hotch.

“Age is getting to me…” - Rossi casually commented, as the doors began to close again, placing them inside the elevator, the only light being the ceiling bulbs, which lighted only the center, where none of them stood. Reid, who was lost in his thoughts over his relationship with the members of the BAU team, specially Rossi, seemed not to listen. Or if he did, he only did so only partially,

It was a distraction, a distraction from the sound of the doors closing, of the elevator rising, a distraction from unlikely statistics. He tried to get lost in those thoughts, as the elevator kept advancing.upwards, but even that had limits and he was eventually pushed back to reality.

Rossi was looking at him, almost as if waiting for a retort to something he had said. Only Spencer Reid hadn’t paid the due amount of attention, something which unnerved him. He was good at noticing little details, like the way Rossi’s eyes glanced at him, in anticipation of an answer, or the tiny crease in his forehead, and the way he had an eyebrow raised. All that pointed to the obvious conclusion that he had been talked to.

Admitting the truth was probably the best solution. There weren’t any 100 percent correct statistics when it came to how often that worked and, in fact, for such a topic it would be hard to find any at all, but he knew how the advice went. Honesty was the best solution

“Sorry...I kind of wandered away.” - He let out a chuckle, though the situation didn’t fill very much hurumous at all. Not when he was standing inside a statistically unlikely death trap. He could be one of those 28 people!

“I know the feeling...” - Rossi’s eyes, which had become visible when he had stepped into the light, darkened a bit, as he too wandered away. - “I was saying that…” - He looked at Reid, who was sweating bullets. - “...Are you ok? You look terrible, sorry to say.”

Of course Spencer Reid, the man with the nerves on edge on that elevator, wasn’t ok. But at the same time what could he do? Besides talk with Rossi and expect him to understand? Rossi never seemed afraid of much, he could see him now, eyes focused on him, his entire body calm.

Not relaxed. - He had never seen Rossi exactly relaxed, he realised, there was always a hint of tension, some tiny detail denoting it. -- But calm. Finally he realised he ought to respond.

“I’m...I’m feeling scared” - He admitted, after what felt like hours. - “I mean statistically --”

But there was an interruption as Rossi put a hand to his shoulder, making him stop. The man looked at the other one, and for some reason he felt calmer. Having that element of human touch there to calm him was all that was needed.

“What do you know about elevators?” - Rossi asked, and, at first, Spencer thought it to be a stupid question. What did he know about elevators? He knew so much! Was Rossi really asking for his ramblings on elevators? Well if he wanted them…

“An elevator or lift is a device that is designed to move people or objects, generally upwards.” - He started, in his de facto, encyclopedia know it all voice. The voice he had heard his teachers use at lectures. - “Earlier elevators used a simple rope and pulley mechanism, where someone pushed a rope down, causing the lift to move up….” - He took a deep gulp, tasting the air, it felt somewhat stale, what with being in an elevator. - “Modern elevators are mechanic, though they work pretty much on the same basis…”

Reid was in full on lecture mode all the while the elevator kept moving upwards. He didn’t even seem to realise how close to the floor he wanted to reach he was getting.

“...several security measures were added after that accident…” -He continued, and he started to feel silly after realising that the elevator likely had security measures, he was close to the end of his lecture when the doors opened.

Reid blinked, once, twice. - “That’s it?”

Rossi smiled, having released the youngster’s shoulder a while ago. - “That’s it.”

For one short moment in his life, Reid was stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> For the /r/fanfiction 7th prompt challenge, and the challenge "the elevator":
> 
> For this one you will be putting the cast of your choice (minimum 2 characters) into an elevator. Said box of four walls and a floor and a ceiling might be moving. Might be stuck. Might be floating around in space for all I care. But it's a box and you've got your characters confined to it.


End file.
